Chaos Chronicles: Season 1
by Lady of Realities
Summary: Seven teens have been chosen to fight the sinister Dr. Eggman. Can they stop him from gathering the Chaos Emeralds and conquering Mobius? No TDI
1. Prologue

Chaos Chronicles Season 1

Prologue

_I don't own TDI or Sonic._

_A few centuries ago, humans were not the only intelligent beings to walk the earth. A race of humanoid animals, known as Mobians, coexisted peacefully with our ancestors, or as peacefully as you can get in those days. Human and Mobian children played together, while their parents planted, farmed, and whatnot._

_But then, Christianity took hold, and some of the more extreme followers decided that Mobians were not a natural part of God's creation. Things got bad really quickly, with anti-Mobian feelings becoming common. Realizing that they could well end up on man's "To-Exterminate" list, the Mobians decided to find another home. Using magical gateways, they migrated to another world, which they dubbed Mobius. In time, the humans forgot that Mobians ever existed._

_But now, someone has rediscovered them._

_Dr. Ivo Robotnik, a pioneer in the field of robotics, has learned of the existence of the Chaos Emeralds, seven gems of great power. If brought together, their combined energies may be enough to open a permanent gateway to Mobius. Unfortunately, Robotnik (now known as Eggman) is determined to conquer Mobius as his own._

_It is up to seven heroes, chosen by the Emeralds' spirits, to stop him._

_Can they do it?_


	2. Episode 1 Part 1

_I don't own TDI or Sonic._

Deep underground, inside a high-tech facility, a shadowed figure sat at a computer bank with a nasty grin on his face.

"For far too long have I been denied the chance to put my genius to proper use. Though the scientific community respects my intelligence, they are bound by the pathetic concept of morality and ethics." He stood up. "I believe it is time for a little demonstration of what can be accomplished if one is willing to toss those aside."

In the facility's hangar, an armada of enormous robots stood, completely silent. However, this was not the case for long, as a red light on one of the robots flickered on.

++++++++++++++  
Episode 1: Rise of a Hero (Run like the wind! Awakening of Zephyr)  
++++++++++++++

"Hey, over here! Kick it over here!"

From the benches, a teenage boy named **Tyler Young** watched as his classmates played a fast-paced game of soccer. If not for his abysmal gym grades, he could easily have been playing.

_Man_, he thought. _I wish I could join 'em._

Adjusting his traditional headband, he turned to see **Lindsay Hilton** waving at him. Lindsay was a sweet girl, and very attractive, but not the sharpest tool in the shed.

"Hi, Taylor!"

Not to mention her tendency to get people's names wrong.

"Hey, Lindsay."

"Did you hear about Connie's violin getting broken yesterday?"

"Yeah, Courtney was pretty upset."

**Courtney Benson** was the school's biggest prep. When there was a big dance or event, she was usually helping out, if not in charge. However, her belief that she knew best often got the better of her.

(CHAOSCHAOSCHAOSCHAOSCHAOS)

A few hours later, the final bell of the day rang. Tyler grabbed his bag and headed outside. His friends **DJ Kingston** and **Trent van Morrison** were waiting outside.

"Hey, man, what's up?"

"Nothing but the sky," Trent replied, grinning.

"That, and he got a date with Gwen," DJ added.

"That's awesome, Trent," said Tyler, flashing a thumbs up. It was no secret that Trent had a crush on **Gwen Rice**, the school's 'goth queen.'

The three friends talked about guy things until they reached DJ's house. Waving goodbye, Tyler didn't look where he was going and tripped.

"Oof!"

"You okay, Tyler?"

"Yeah." Tyler sat up, rubbing his head. "What'd I trip over?"

He glanced around, his eyes finally coming to rest on a strange red watch-like object. "What's this?"

"I dunno. It wasn't there a minute ago."

(CHAOSCHAOSCHAOSCHAOSCHAOS)

That night, Tyler sat in his room, examining the strange gizmo. Without realizing it, he slipped it onto his wrist. There was a red flash, and then all he could see around him was red light.

"Huh?"

"Hello, Tyler."

Tyler turned to find himself face to face with a strange creature. It was blue, with a blobby body, a raindrop-shaped head with a yellow ball hovering over the tip, and a pair of wings. He raised an eyebrow.

"What the heck are you?"

"You seem relatively calm about this."

"That's not an answer. Then again, I'm probably hallucinating."

"Oh, this is no illusion." The creature flew around his head. "It seems you are one of the chosen."

"Huh?"

The creature floated close, then without warning, smacked Tyler in the face. "Just listen."

(CHAOSCHAOSCHAOSCHAOSCHAOS)

"What the heck is that?"

"RUN! It'll destroy us all!"

An enormous robot was making its way through the city streets.

*MISSION: LOCATE NEAREST SOURCE OF CHAOS ENERGY,* the robot intoned emotionlessly. Its head swiveled around 360 degrees.

*ENERGY SOURCE DETECTED*

The robot turned and headed off.

* * *

Next Chapter: Tyler's first battle as Zephyr!

(A/N: Brownies to anyone who can guess where Tyler, Lindsay, Trent, and Gwen's last names come from.)


	3. Episode 1 Part 2

Chaos Chronicles Episode 1 P2

_I don't own TDI or Sonic._

Previously, on Chaos Chronicles...

"What's this?" "I dunno."

"It seems you are one of the Chosen."

*MISSION: LOCATE NEAREST SOURCE OF CHAOS ENERGY*

++++++++++++++  
Episode 1: Rise of a Hero  
(Run like the wind! Awakening of Zephyr)  
Part 2  
++++++++++++++

"So let me get this straight. There are these seven powerful gems called 'Chaos Emeralds' and someone called 'Dr. Eggman' is after them, so they chose people to stop him?"

"Yes."

"And one of these Chaos Emeralds picked me?"

The creature, apparently something called a Chao, nodded. "It's a lot to deal with, I know."

"That's an understatement." Tyler shook his head. "Even if it is true, how am I supposed to fight this guy?

"Well," the Chao answered. "That's what the Morph Ring is for." He gestured to the device around Tyler's wrist. "It will allow you to take on a Mobian form."

"Mobian?"

"You'll see." The Chao suddenly blinked. "Oh! It seems he's started. You should hurry!"

"What? Wait! I don't know how to use this thing!"

"Just call out 'Chaos Form!' The Ring will do the rest."

And with that, the Chao vanished, leaving Tyler in his room.

"Whoa. Was that real?"

* * *

Downstairs in the living room, Tyler's parents were watching the news.

"...there is still no clue as to the origins of this robot, but it appears to be making its way towards the shopping district."

"A giant robot?" Mr. Young raised an eyebrow. "What next, Bigfoot? The Loch Ness Monster?"

"It could simply be part of a movie, dear," Mrs. Young replied.

"And I suppose they're gonna film a hero character stopping it?"

Neither of them heard their son's footsteps.

* * *

"Well, here goes." He held out his arm. "Chaos Form!"

A flash of red light filled the room, clearing to reveal what appeared to be a red, humanoid hedgehog. Said hedgehog wore a blue gi and headband, white shoes with red buckles, and white gloves. He blinked, before examining himself.

"Okay, I'm either dreaming, insane, or that Chao was serious."

"Tyler?" called his mother from downstairs. "Are you alright?"

_Crap!_ he thought. _I can't let her see me like this._

Without thinking, he dashed out of his room, down the hall, and into the bathroom. He sighed in relief, then realized something.

It had only taken a few seconds to run that distance.

A grin spread across his face. "Wicked."

Then he recalled the news report, and sped off toward the shopping plaza.

* * *

The robot had finally arrived, and was now scanning the area, paying no heed to the fleeing civilians.

*CHAOS ENERGY SOURCE DETECTED. LOCATION: CLOCK TOWER.*

"Hey! Tall, metal, and ugly!"

The robot turned to see Tyler standing by the water fountain.

"Hate to tell you, but if you break it, you bought it!"

*ENEMY DETECTED. NEW PRIMARY GOAL: ELIMINATE.*

The robot started walking towards Tyler. Raising a fist, it tried to smash the hedgehog, only to hit the ground.

From behind him, Tyler blew a raspberry. "Missed me!"

The robot turned, and raised a fist once more. Acting on instinct, Tyler leapt up, landing on the fist. He curled up into a ball and shot at the flashing light on the robot's head. Upon hitting it, the robot stumbled back, and its chest plate fell open, revealing a large sphere.

"Sweet!" Tyler exclaimed, uncurling. Jumping up again, he performed another Homing Attack, this time through the core. Upon being hit, the core began to shake.

*FORGIVE ME...MASTER...I...HAVE FAILED...YOU.*

BOOM! The robot fell apart, pieces littering the ground.

A short distance away, the crowd was silent for a moment. Then, they began to cheer, and chatter amongst themselves.

"Who was that hedgehog?"

"He's really fast."

"Like the wind!"

Tyler thought for a moment, then smirked, the perfect name for his Mobian form coming to mind.

"Call me...Zephyr."

ZIP! He sped off, leaving the astonished crowd talking excitedly.

* * *

In a darkened room, the silhouetted form mused to himself.

"So, they exist here too now?" A sinister grin crossed his face.

"This should be interesting."

* * *

Next Chapter: Tyler deals with Zephyr's newfound fame, and the second Chosen appears.


	4. Author's Note

Chaos C Author's Note

Hi guys.

I'm really sorry, but I'm gonna have to put Chaos Chronicles on hiatus. Don't get me wrong, I want to continue it. Unfortunately, not only do I have a very uncooperative muse, but I have college-related stuff as well. Pain. In. The. Rear.

Just so you know, Chaos Chronicles is NOT dead. I will resume as soon as I can find some inspiration. 


End file.
